Dallas-Imogen Friendship
The friendship between Mike Dallas and Imogen Moreno began in thirteenth season of Degrassi History Season 12 In Got Your Money (1), Dallas meets his locker partner Fiona Coyne, and tries to flirt with her. Fiona tells him she's a lesbian, and reveals that Imogen is her girlfriend, but Dallas is not convinced. He tells them to kiss to prove that they are together, making Imogen uncomfortable. Fiona refuses and the two leave. Later, Fiona approaches Dallas, wanting to get the Ice Hounds involved with the dance. Dallas doesn't like student council after what happened at the pep rally in Gives You Hell (1) and wants to keep an eye on things. He agrees to help, but wants a dance from Fiona. In Got Your Money (2), Dallas and his teammates have helped Fiona set up for the dance, and tells her she owes him two dances. Imogen walks up to Fiona to see Dallas flirting with her again and gets jealous. This causes a fight in the hallways between Fiona and Imogen. Fiona says that they can talk whenever they want and Imogen states that they can't because she decided everything when she came back without even asking her what she wanted. Dallas later gives Fiona advice on Imogen after realizing he caused them drama. Fiona goes and tells Imogen to talk and that she will actually listen for a change. Imogen says that she does want to be Fiona's girlfriend but wants to take it slow because it is all new to her. Fiona agrees and the two make up with a kiss, which Dallas sees. Finally convinced, Dallas tells Fiona not to worry about a dance with him. In Sabotage (2), Dallas is first seen at the mall stopping by Drew's job to check up on him; he also greets Fiona just as she's leaving after telling Drew about Clare's surprise party. Fiona gives him an odd look, and walks off. Dallas and Drew then begin to talk and Drew tells him about Clare's surprise party at Fiona's loft. Dallas jokes to Drew that he and Clare are BFFs and plans to make an appearance at her party. At the party, Dallas and the Ice Hounds come picking fights with each of their enemies. Fiona is distraught and Imogen sees it in her eyes. Both are panicking to stop the feuds and Imogen ultimately succeeds when she figures out how to blast her confetti cannon. When the fight is over, Fiona yells at Dallas to leave before she calls the cops. Dallas honours her request, but has a battle scar from his fight with Eli. As he leaves the party, he says that he'll see everyone at school and that Eli is going down. In Scream (1), Imogen is seen flirting with Fiona at her locker. When Dallas walks up and tries to talk to them and asks Fiona how many sorries she needs to forgive him, Imogen tells Dallas that he can stuff his sorries in a sack. The girls quickly shun him and confirm that they are no longer friends due to the fact that he started a fight at her loft during Clare's party. Dallas sighs and continues in his locker. Fiona and Imogen start kissing, when Tristan interrupts them and asks about how they got together as an LGBT couple. Dallas observes their conversation and the girls notice him staring. Imogen then calls Tristan sweet and cute-as-a-button, Fiona then tells Dallas that he could learn a thing or two from Tristan - and the trio leave arm in arm down the hall. In Bitter Sweet Symphony (2), when Dallas is on the roof drinking beer and contemplating suicide Fiona and Imogen both express worried emotions since they know he was a friend of Campbell's. Imogen allows Fiona to go to the roof and talk with Dallas. In''' The Time of My Life, both Dallas and Imogen discover they are definitely being held back another year at Degrassi rather than walking the graduation stage. They watch as their class graduates high school without them. Season 13 In '''Summertime, both Imogen and Dallas are counsellors at the Degrassi Panthers' Daycare Camp - along with Adam and Drew. In About A Girl, Imogen walks into the resource center to find Adam on FaceRange looking at pictures of Becky and Todd. Adam tells her that he wishes he could delete the photos, she asks him if she knows Becky's password, which he does, and he logs onto her account and looks at conversations between Becky and Todd. Adam notes that they talked about almost everything except for him and Imogen suggests looking under a nickname. Later on Imogen is in the gym with Adam, Drew, and Dallas when Adam decides that he's going to impersonate Becky and send Todd a message to say she's not interested and to leave her alone, Imogen disagrees with the plan and doesn't think it will work. Dallas smiles at her after she shows her doubts in the plan, hinting that he may have noticed her attraction in this episode. The guys talk Adam into it anyways and they send the message. Later on at the Torres house, Imogen is in the basement hanging out with Drew and Dallas when Adam comes down with pizza for all of them. In Cannonball, Adam comes up to Dallas and Drew with a package from Becky, which is revealed to contain destroyed roses. Dallas tells Adam that Becky sent him that package as a way to hell him that she broke up with him. Dallas then suggests to Adam that he should get over Becky by hooking up with Imogen, since Becky has already moved on. Adam questions this remark, and Dallas calls Imogen funny and cute, then proceeding to tell him that it is obvious she has it for him. Just then Imogen looks up to see the guys staring at her and waves with a big smile, and Adam waves back. Dallas laughs and Adam glances at him. At the camp ground, Dallas asks Adam when he's going to make his move on Imogen. Dallas tells Adam about his TTC Method: Talk, Touch, Compliment, which he guarantees an instant date. When the kids have fake weddings, Dallas watches from the background while Adam talks to Imogen. When Adam tells Dallas that Imogen invited him on a hike, Dallas tells Adam that it's more like a date and that Imogen really likes him and should move on to a girl that really likes him. Due to Dallas' advice, Drew later finds Adam and Imogen making out in the back of the camp van. In Honey, Drew mentions how Dallas and others are blowing up his phone asking how Adam is doing after the car accident. He decides to go back to camp for support and to give them the news of Adam's surgery. With Adam and Drew gone from camp, Dallas and Imogen have been running it together and spending bonding time. Dallas greets Drew with a hug and asks if Adam is okay. Imogen seems scared that Adam is in surgery. Dallas feels that Drew should be with his family and assures him that everything is under control for the rest of camp. Drew seems persistent and insists that he stays and works, obviously wanting to keep himself distracted. Dallas does not catch on to this, but Imogen does and tells Drew that her campers may start to get chaotic and puts him in charge of them. Dallas looks at Imogen confused and she smiles widely. In Young Forever, Dallas and Imogen both attend Adam's funeral after his passing in the prior episode. They go to the reception at the Torres house also, and after they are seen coming downstairs with Dave to see how Drew's doing. Both Dave and Imogen are nervous and upset and, although they want to, don't know how to ease the mood. Imogen asks if someone robbed a flower shop with all the bouquets there, and she then mimics the scene of a flower robbery. Dave attempts to fix the tension by asking everyone how their summer was, but it doesn't fix anything and Dave calls himself stupid. At the bonfire, Dallas, Bianca, Dave, and Imogen arrive together and tell Becky that this will be the night they all remember Adam together. Trivia *Both had an attraction to Fiona Coyne, but only Imogen dated her. *Both had a conflict with Katie Matlin. *Before befriending them, Dallas had conflicts with Imogen's friends Eli Goldsworthy and Clare Edwards. *Both had to repeat their senior year at Degrassi. *Both were friends with Adam Torres before his death. *They were both part of the Class of 2014. Gallery normal_15.jpg normal_16.jpg Davedallasimogendrewbianca.PNG Dallasfiona.png Th degrassi s12 19081.jpg 562296 665647246779306 26070684 n.jpg 1239888 665646893446008 2137585957 n.jpg 1237047 665647316779299 1871701521 n.jpg 6565656tr.png Finally5.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Conflicts Category:Season 12 Category:Season 13 Category:Season 14